It's Complicated
by diannariquelme
Summary: Arya is of House Stark. Gendry is just Gendry. They are best friends, until it gets complicated. Could their friendship end? Why is Arya always running away? Maybe Gendry is not good enough?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, everyone I'm fan-fiction obsessed with Arya and Gendry and all things Game of Thrones related. I wrote a short story (ten chapters, 14,959 words) based in a modern A/U (alternative universe) in which Arya and Gendry are best friends until things get complicated. I hope you enjoy. I did when I wrote it. ;)_**

**_Please review. It is greatly appreciated._**

**Chapter 1 **

Honestly, Arya was so consumed by the ticking of the classroom clock- which solemnly overlooked the clean blackboard in Mrs. Hunter's physics class- that she could not hear the final farewell. However, she did not miss much, for Mrs. Hunter was not one for sentimentalities. It was simple: a brief explanation of how good it was to have such gifted students and of her hopes that they would all succeed in their future endeavors. It was rather expected and Arya knowing this ignored the whole display.

Arya's mind was absorbed in having as much fun as she could before going to university in the fall. She was not one to plan, but in the back of her mind she had visions of sneaking out of the house and pursuing fun, which mostly ended up in getting into trouble. This summer was supposed to be special. She was graduating and wanted every possible good and great thing to happen before going to Braavos University to study Criminal Law. She had three months and now it seemed to be so much time, but she knew just as soon graduating came so would the end of summer's freedom.

At sixteen (going on to seventeen in just three weeks) and top of her class, Arya was currently the subject at home and the infrequent nods of approval from her mother. She was graduating Valedictorian and had been accepted to the most leading university with full scholarship. Robb constantly teased her about this, because not even she knew she had it in her. Two years ago, she was nothing what she was now. At fourteen she was always in the Superintendent's office and sentenced to the four-walled confines of her bedroom at home. Even her father, who held her as the apple of his eye and a little bit above his sons, had many frowns and talks with her. Back then he was alive, and she did not mind being chastened by him, for these talks always ended with a hug and a kiss.

Now, she was graduating a year before the average age, something none of her siblings had ever done. She had overcome the grief of her father's sudden death, survived her mother's depression and increased estrangement, and moved to her Uncle Edmure Tully's home for almost two years. In those years and through these mishap circumstances, Arya's childhood was left far behind, though one could still catch a childish gleam in her eye when the idea of getting into trouble was waking.

The classroom bell tolled, and with the announcement that the school year was at end, students rushed to every exit that seemed to cross them over into a world free and careless. Arya followed just as excited and expecting.

She waited in the parking-lot, for Jon had promised to drive her home. _Home_, she thought. It was a different place, somewhere hidden in the happy memories of her father swinging her upon his shoulders and that of staring in disbelief at his still and cold form in the coffin. _Two years_, she asked herself. Time had certaibly gone by fast. Knowing it was her choice comforted her.

Her mother had a part; perhaps, the majority. Her depression was too much to handle; moreover, her distancing was causing her to neglect certain motherly duties that Sansa, her elder sister, was still too young to undertake. Robb had his own problems at home with his wife, Jeyne, Sansa had her own issues which mainly consumed her infatuation with Joffrey, and Jon, the outcast, was currently running _The Wall_, a part of the family's historical company. Younger brothers, Bran and Rickon, were too young to understand and help. Thus, Arya was caught in the middle and soon thought it best to get away and find herself on her own.

Arya's thinking was caught short when a black sedan maneuvered into the lot and stopped in front. The heavily tinted window lowered and Gendry Waters was at the wheel.

Surprised, Arya squealed. "What are you doing here?"

Gendry lowered his shades as to see her better, "I can always leave you here and let you walk over one hundred miles back home."

"You know I_ can_ do it… but what would Robb say?"

Gendry shrugged. "He won't say anything; his fists will talk."

"Exactly," Arya exclaimed and shifted her bookbag from one shoulder to the other.

"So, are you just going to stand there like a funkin' idiot, or hop in?"

"Uhhhh," Arya tossed her bookbag onto the back seat and scooted onto the front seat.

Gendry pointed to the buckle, wordlessly.

"I know. Why do you always remind me of things that are-"

"Obvious," he interrupted, "because it bugs you."

Arya buckled her seatbelt and gave Gendry a face- her classic one, the sticking out her tongue and wrinkling her nose.

"Gosh, that makes you look so ugly," he contended… _But I miss it,_ he thought.

Arya shrugged, "Don't care. You kinda deserve it."

"Whatever."

Silence followed. It was awkward for she hadn't seen Gendry for months. They called and texted, but that was like every other week. At once they were close. They had been best friends, but that time had long passed and her leaving Winterfell somehow meant leaving him behind.

He broke it with a causal, "How are you doing?"

Arya didn't have much to say, "Fine… I guess." She was not fine. She was going home for the first time since spring break and last spring break she spent most of her time at Jon's home.

However, Gendry knew her all too well. The time apart had not let him forget his best friend, for that she was. She was there when he too ran from home, from the troubles that still haunted him. His mother had died and his father was just as disinterested about that as he was about having a bastard son. Gendry couldn't take it anymore and left, moving as far away as he could and soon found a place on his own.

He met her at the _Forge_, actually at a bachelor's party. He was seventeen. She was thirteen, dressed in boy clothes and her hair cut just as short. He was drunk stupid and had found his way to the men's stalls. She was standing there, in the middle of the empty room, wandering whether to threaten him with the knife in her hand or give a blow to his chest, for that was how far she could reach him. She looked both scared and brave, which only made him laugh. Soon enough she decided it was best to punch him. He was too drunk to dodge it and it took the breath out of him. It seemed funny to him that a girl had suckered punched him. Bewildered, she kicked his shins and sent him bellowing. Angered now, he grabbed her by the midsection and carried her out of the _Forge_. She shouted and cursed, calling him fowl names that a girl her age should never know. He knew she was a girl. Her body still betrayed her under that black Call of Duty t-shirt and khaki cargo pants. He put her down and told her little girls should not go into parties and let alone the boy stalls. She spat at him and said that little boys should not act like little girls. At that very moment, he knew they would become best of friends.

"Perhaps... I'm scared." Arya admitted almost in a whisper.

"You? Scared?" Gendry tried to make her laugh or say something rude, but it did not work. Arya sighed and stared out of the window. "It's okay to be scared… and it's okay if you don't want to admit it to me."

"I don't know what I feel… maybe it's nothing." More assured, her voice raised, "I feel nothing. I'm not scared, or mad, or… or nervous. I just want to get home and have fun. You know, I only have three months and I want them to be the very best days of my life."

"You were never one to plan… I hope living away from home did not change you." Gendry sounded serious.

"No," she sounded insulted, "I just deserve it-"

"I know… I know… you do. But squeeze in sometime to patch things up. Your mom's changed a lot. I think she's done mourning your father. She's moved on. Maybe the time is now."

Arya wore a quizzical expression, "And how do you know all of this?"

"I've got that position at the Wall, so Jon and I have become good friends; even Robb has taken a liking to me."

"Friends?" Arya chuckled.

"Yes, it is possible… why don't you congratulate me? I've worked hard."

She clapped her hands, mocking him. "Good job. Good job."

"Fuck off!" Gendry feigned offend.

"Get me home, little shit. This ride is too long." Arya smiled though.

Gendry nodded, "As you wish, m' lady." He knew that annoyed her.

But Arya ignored it this time for she was far away thinking of how Gendry dared to have other friends besides her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank all of those who visited. Please comment- it will keep a wide smile on my face and encourage me to continue writing. I will keep to the promise of positing a chapter a day. It get's exciting right after this chapter, so stay tuned.**

**Chapter 2**

Gendry was twenty-two, and though not as successful as Robb or Jon, he had made his way in the business world. After his teenage bout of rebellion, he had straightened out, much of this attributed to Arya's friendship, guidance, and help. She encouraged him to finish college and go on to University. She even went out of her way to get him a job at her father's firm. He owed her a lot and blamed himself for getting too involved with his career than her when she had needed him most. He promised himself to make it up to her. Anyway, what were friends for?

He drove up to the Winterfell estates- a large community of houses, where upon the acropolis the Stark mansion overlooked smaller houses that could never be compared. He could feel Arya's tension build beside him. She fidgeted with the tattered ends of her shorts.

"Take it easy," he slowed up to the gates, waiting for them to open.

"Who said I was_ un_-easy?" Arya shot a glance of indignation.

Gendry knew it best not to drag it this time. He just observed her from the corner of his eye. Arya seemed small. Her shape lean and angular resembled that of a pre-pubescent boy. Her brown hair, now grazing her shoulder blades, and small hands, nails coated in pink nail polish, gave away her true identity. Her oversized graphic t-shirt hid her breasts, an anatomical part she often fussed over when she was younger and trying to blend in with the boys she often competed with in fencing. Gendry smiled at the memory. Then, being friends with her came easy. She was a tomboy and puberty seemed a far way concern- perhaps, one that might never intrude the fact that he was five years older than her and she was a daughter of a prominent and respected family. Now, it was different. He could not ignore that she a young woman. Her attitude was still as sharp as her tongue, but her body had matured and her face, to him, seemed rather pretty.

Arya must have noticed him looking and so she punched his shoulder.

"Ouch!" Gendry smiled. Arya was back. _His _old friend was back.

"Do I have shit or something on my face? Why'd you look so… so surprised?" Arya must not have understood the reason for his staring. _Thank the gods_, he thought.

He smirked, "No, not shit." He needed an excuse, but could not think of a good one.

Arya rescued him, "Don't get mushy on me. I know it's been a long time, but I did not miss you one bit."

Her confession jabbed him somewhere inside. "Mushy with you? You're such a twat… an egocentric twat that-"

Arya interrupted him with another punch, this time distracting the sudden pain he felt in his chest. "I am the least of egocentric people. And you of all know this." She winked.

Gendry unlocked the car door, "Whatever. Get going."

"Thanks!" Arya exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Anytime m' lady," Gendry nodded, not planning to go inside.

"Don't start 'm'lady-ing' me. I just got back and don't need any of your inexpert flattery." Arya slammed the door close after retrieved her bookbag. "You're not coming inside?"

"Nope! You've got a whole family reunion going on in there."

Arya crinkled her brow quizzically, "But-"

"No but's… we'll catch up." With that Gendry performed an expert U-turn and drove off. The drive to his flat was quiet. He wanted the silence; he was thinking. He missed her already. Well, he missed her all this time. There was not a moment in the day that that crazy girl did not pop up in his head. When she left, everything reminded him of her.

The seat next to him in the car seemed empty. She belonged there. It was her seat, in fact. When he got this car working as a mechanic at Winterfell, she was the first rider that accompanied him and mostly it was her thereafter. He would come and fetch her late into the night to go driving with him. They would drive until sunrise, her sleeping in a tight ball beside him. He would sneak her into the house without waking her and when she arose she always wondered how she had made it to her bed.

He missed those days and was somehow sure they would never be as close again. He was twenty-two and she was seventeen… No, not yet. She was sixteen, just finished college, and university- he assumed- was her total obsession. He had to move on. What was he thinking? To move on implied they shared something more than friends. And that had never been announced or been portrayed. She acted more like the little sister he never had.

Gendry shook his head and decided it was best to give Arya space.

Arya could feel her heart climb to her throat as the door swung open. Sansa greeted her, Jon and Robb following. They looked so much older. Sansa even had a smile on her face. Her elder sister did not hesitate to wrap her arms around her in a tight, but still awkward, hug. "We've missed you," she whispered as Jon tore through. He picked her up and swung her around, planting little kisses all over her face. Robb grabbed her like a gifting cup and planted just one deep and long kiss on the top of her head. Bran and Rickon raced down the steps and shoved each other as they squeezed between the older brothers to greet their sister with shy smiles and prompted kisses. "Are you going to stay permanently?" Rickon asked, expectancy gleaming in his eyes.

Arya looked up at Jon and said, "Yes, I am until I go to University."

"We will have you for so little a time?" Catelyn Stark, matriarch of the home and Arya's mother, appeared from nowhere. Her face seemed older, but softer, the lines around her eyes smoother. She smiled and opened her arms to embrace her third-born.

Arya had forgiven her long ago. She understood that her father's death was too much for her mother to bear and so she was not to be blamed for the entirety of Arya's leaving. Her anger had kindled into a gentle agreement with what was and what would be. She was going to start it all anew.

And so, Arya fell into her mother's arms, a place both so familiar and foreign.

Later that evening, after unpacking, Arya looked at her iPhone. Gendry! Her heart pounded against her chest. She could feel her cheeks burn. She acknowledged this and shook her head. Why should thinking of him do this to her? He was her friend, and that had always been the definition of their close relationship. Never had there been awkward moments that questioned what they understood themselves to be. He was too old for her. He was employed under her brother. He was too pensive. He was too simple. Ultimately, he was her friend, and she would never change that. Moreover, she knew he never would… but these were all assumptions.

_Gendry_: Can I pick you up sometime after you've settled?

_Gendry_: You don't have to.

_Gendry_: We can go to Crossroads Inn?

_Gendry_: Sorry, if I'm intruding.

_Arya_: Pick me up in 10.

In less than two seconds, _Gendry_: On my way.

Arya showered and got dressed. Was this a date? No, it could not be. He had taken her there millions of times and she ended up paying with the money she stole from Robb. Tonight shouldn't be any different. They had gone there at odd times, too. Tonight was just tonight.

Still, Arya put on some lip gloss and combed her hair, leaving it loose and without any ornaments. She dressed in her old cargo pants but wore a blouse and black flats instead. Arya stared at her reflection in the mirror. She could never be as pretty at Sansa, but why was she even bothering to compare. Gendry could and would never think of her as pretty. She was Arya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all who stop by and read. I can't wait until the fourth chapter. All I can say is, "Read on!" Excitement will follow.**

**Chapter 3 **

Arya slipped out of her window, careful not to scrape her knee on the loose nail in the windowsill. Adroitly, she landed on the thick tree branch and balanced her way across it to the trunk. She swung to a lower branch and then another. She landed on the ground with a _thud_. The landing had always been difficult, but the loss of practice had made it even more challenging.

She crept past the shrubbery and slipped out of the grounds onto the street. She crossed it and there stood Gendry, leaning against his black motorcycle. He held his helmet, his favorite one because it was she who had it custom-made for his nineteenth birthday. She had always teased him, saying that he was bull-headed and so it was fitting to have a gilded bull's head tattooed to it.

"Never remember you being early," Arya accepted the helmet he handed.

Gendry shrugged and hopped onto the motorcycle. Arya slid behind him. How long had it been since she rode off into the night with him? Too long that it made her feel uncomfortable being so close to him. She hesitated to wrap her arms around his waist.

Gendry started the motor and singled his light. When he did not feel her, he turned around, "Are you ready?"

Arya swallowed hard, hoping he would not hear. She slid her arms around him. He felt so warm and she could make out the edges of his chiseled abs, more formed than she could last remember. Gendry had always been athletic. He boxed and ran; neither was done professionally, but it was done habitually. He had grown taller, too; and Arya did not miss noticing he had grown his black hair longer. His eyes however remained the same- ice blue, a feature unfathomable. One had to admit he was strikingly handsome. However, Arya was not one to admit it.

"Yep," she whispered into his ear.

The _Crossroad Inn_ looked the same. It was dimly lit and full as ever, even at midnight. Gendry led the way into the back, their old spot. Arya was not a lady so ignored his gesture of pulling the chair out for her to sit. Instead, she grabbed a chair and waited for him to figure out that she was not succumbing to his usual advances at chivalry.

"So, why are we here?" Arya had no time for chasing lights.

Gendry raked an anxious hand through his hair, "I don't know."

"C'mon you're the planner… I just fuck it all up," Arya winked at him. Why did she do that? She thought it best to stop.

"Remember the time Hot Pie got it into his head to celebrate my birthday." Gendry chuckled.

Arya's eyes gleamed, recalling. "Yes, I crashed the party when I kidnapped you and we spent the night at the Wall."

Gendry's smiled across the table at her. She flashed one right back. They truly were good friends. Why should she ever think of spoiling it? She was so stupid and selfish. He was her friend and brother. Yes, that was what they were. Nothing else. Nothing more.

Gendry could feel the pulse in his neck quicken, making him dizzy. She was so pretty and smart and quick. She deserved so much better, so much more, than he could ever give her. All he could give her was a good escape and a great time.

"So, what's going on with you?" She asked and gulped a good mouthful of beer.

"The same things," Gendry was being too modest.

"Uh hum..." Arya was dubious, "Do you still fix engines, or that grease monkey I once knew was another guy?"

"How many guys have you known to get me confused?" Gendry didn't know why it sounded like flirting. He beat himself inwardly for it.

"I had a few," Arya raised her eyes. Was she flirting too? No!

The club sandwiches came and they ate. They shared stories about work and school, but they were silent about the future. It would come and she would move away. Soon they were outside wondering what they were to do next. Arya suggested stopping at the gas station that had a 7-eleven. Gendry wordlessly agreed.

"I want a slushy. How 'bout you?" she called from the door as he stood by the pump to conveniently fill his tank.

"Yeah… surprise me," he called back as he already dialed the amount of gas he wished to withdraw.

Gendry parked the motorcycle and met Arya at the counter where she was paying. With his hands still in his leather jacket pockets, he nudged her teasingly with his elbow. She got distracted and gave the clerk an extra dollar, of which he honestly gave back. They moved away to let the old woman pay for her tea and stood by the door.

Arya must have known he was thinking and asked, "What do you want to tell me, Gendry?"

Taken aback by how well she knew him, his answer was a grin, mischievous and unrevealing.

"You've got something you're hiding. And you don't want to tell me," she poked a finger into his chest. "Well, if you don't now I will soon find out."

"I want to tell you that when-" Gendry was cut short by the noise building outside. He went out to look and met two straggly-looking guys. One was sitting on his motorcycle and the other was trying to pick the chain. Gendry shoved his slushy into Arya's arms and angrily marched to the site of an obvious burglary.

"What the fuck do you two think you're doing?" Gendry roughly grabbed the shoulder of the one sitting on his bike and slid him off. The thin guy squealed, but managed to catch his footing and swung a fist to the side of Gendry's clenched jaw. Gendry huffed and charged full force. His fists pounded on bone, each one scraping his knuckles; but his fury was too great and overrode the pain with the satisfaction that the two burglars would have their share.

The one that was picking the lock soon revealed a pocket butterfly knife. It fiercely glinted under the street lamplight and flashed a warning to Arya. She called out to Gendry, but he was too consumed with the rabid feeling of getting spent on beating in the stranger's face. She called him again and getting no response dropped the drinks to the ground and tackled the stranger from behind. Arya hooked a forearm around his neck and dug her free nails into the side of his cheek. He swore as she drew blood.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said more to herself than to the stranger. "I've killed boys bigger than you!" What a lie, she thought. Her only victim ever was the bean bag at the gym. It did not matter; it made her feel taller and stronger. So, she kept on.

Arya did not see the knife when it gashed the flesh just above her wrist, but she did feel it and cried when she hit the ground. Gendry heard her and stopped, still grabbing the guy by the shoulder of his jacket. He saw her little form on the ground and it seemed like that of a child. Gendry dropped the guy and charged at the other. "Pick on someone your own size. Do _you_ get that, bastard?" He looked straight into the guy's eyes, intimidating and emotionless.

The stranger just nodded and put the knife in his jean pocket. "Let's go. I don't want to go to jail," he called to the other, whose face was bloodied and unrecognizable. They scrambled away, quickly swallowed by the dark.

Gendry bent down to help Arya up. Her arm was bloody as thick red fluid slithered down her hand. She looked at it and winced, hoping Gendry did not see. "How badly do you think you're hurt?" He did not wait for a reply, "Here, let me see."

Hesitantly, Arya revealed her wound, of now which its flow was slower. Gendry picked her arm up as if it were fragile glass, breakable at any moment. Swiftly, he took the hem of his shirt and pressed against it. The blood slowly seeped into his shirt, making it look like a little expanse of red land on a sea of white. "There," he looked at it satisfactorily when the bleeding stopped and her blood clotted a closure. He knew she was staring at him ever so intently. Her eyes seemed to burn over his bent head. He tried to ignore it and focused on wiping off the drying blood around her wound. It wouldn't come off, so he dipped an unsoiled portion of his shirt into his mouth for wetting and cleaned away. He could feel the small bones of her wrist under his fingertips, the ligaments playing underneath as he maneuvered her arm so he could reach every part. Her arm was so light, an emblem of how delicately precious she was to him. Instinctively, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her open palm, tracing his lips to her wrist and planting a last one near her wound. Here, he stopped realizing what he was doing. He felt so ashamed and dared not look up at her.

Gendry was about to drop her arm, when she reached it up and cradled his cheek. It was so warm even against his flushed face. Still, he would not meet her gaze. Was she just being kind… being a friend? Did he just reveal how much he loved her, and not as a friend anymore? Did he just ruin what they shared? He wanted to stop thinking; it was torture.

Arya couldn't think. She just felt: felt her heart stop pounding, the ends of her hair on her arm stand on end, the flushing of her cheeks, the heat rising in her belly, the calm assurance of knowing she loved this man, even though 'loving him' was still not clear to her and won't be to him for some time. For now, for _right_ now, she was going to obey what she felt and leave thinking for the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so very much! I loved writing this chapter and I hope you love reading it. The reviews make me burst with happiness. Read on...**

**Chapter 4**

"Don't stop," Arya said it very low, maybe in the back of her mind she was afraid of what Gendry wanted and was feeling. But he heard it, for he finally mustered up the courage to look up into her eyes. His so blue… so calm. She exhaled slowly, finally understanding a common language that needed no words.

Gendry asked a silent question with his eyes and Arya consented with hers. He leaned forward and grazed her lips with his, as if asking for her permission one last time. She had never done this, but had seen it in the movies and caught her elder brothers with their girlfriends from time to time. She tilted her head upwards and her lips crashed into his. He pursed his lips over hers. They felt warm and dry and soft. She let him move over hers until a strange confidence build and pursed hers too against the pressure. She had forgotten to breathe and opened her mouth for air.

Gendry moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. God! She tasted just as he had imagined. He wanted to kiss every crevice of her mouth. Then, he knew he loved her, not as the friend he grew up to care and cherish but as the woman she had become. He wanted her as a woman. His body craved hers, and it made him ache. A pent-up anxiety, never known, built up within bursting upward like fizz. It wet his lips with greater want. Gendry pressed his lips harder into hers.

Arya sighed when his tongue slipped effortlessly into her and over her tongue. He drew her into him and suddenly she was keeping up with him. He would never know she had never done this. She would make him forget everyone he had ever been with. But why was she caring about other girls? He was with her now and this was all she wanted.

Gendry stopped when his hands found a way around her, drawing every part of her into him. "I want to be with you," he admitted without fear of rejection. He pulled away so he could see her face. Her eyes were still closed. It felt like years until she opened them. Her eyes were dreamy and it took him by surprise. Arya was not herself.

Arya wanted to explode. She felt a million lights turn on where every nerve ending lay. She wanted the moment to last forever and so kept her eyes closed, focusing on the movement of her lips and the running of her hands over Gendry. She didn't hear what he had stopped to say. She just wanted him to continue, and perhaps do those things she had seen in her head when they were younger, the things that made her feel guilty, the things she made herself forget. All she could manage her swollen lips to form was, "Yes". Then, she opened her eyes and Gendry looked so surprised. Perhaps, she had said something wrong. Perhaps, she had something on her face. Oh, God, what had she done? Had she just ruined their friendship? It was all her fault. She should have told him to stop, but it was too late. Arya couldn't bring herself to look at him, so she did what she only knew best: shove him away, try to get off the ground without his eager assistance, and call him _stupid_.

"I'm sorry, Arya," Gendry begged as she walked away. He raked a nervous hand through his dark, black hair and rubbed the sides of his cheeks. He ran after her. "C'mon, Arya, don't be mad."

Arya sobbed. She so badly wanted to cry, but when she turned around and saw Gendry's worried face she broke out into laughter. They were friends and she was too tired to fight. Anyway, she would win. She reached out her better hand to him and he gratefully took it. He squeezed it- reassuring her they were just fine, even though she did not ask for it. "Let's go to your place. I'm tired."

Gendry nodded, still unsure about what had just happened, but he was not going to worry about it for now, at least. She had wrapped an arm around his waist and he had an arm around her shoulder. They walked together so to his bike.

Arya kicked off her shoes and landed on the couch, all while turning on the television and flipping through several channels. When she could not find anything entertaining, she found it best to idly pick at her nail polish until Gendry brought in hot cups of coffee and slipped beside her, letting her rest her legs on his lap.

They drank their coffee in silence. It was not awkward at first; but when Gendry thoughtlessly laid his hand to rest on the expanse just above her knee, Arya dared not to avert her eyes elsewhere but from her mug. How many times had he done this before? She couldn't count them. Then, why did it feel so awkward now? Did kissing him really change things between them? Somehow, Gendry did not seem to be affected by it. He was sipping his coffee, at times blowing the puffs of steam that floated upwards, and flipping the channels. Not once did he notice how rigid stiff she went.

Finally, Arya put the cup that had been empty for a while down. She shrugged the uncomfortable feeling and focused on tying her hair in a ponytail. Gendry noticed that she was trying to get comfortable, so asked, "Do you want to borrow a pair of shorts or something?" Arya nodded her consent. His question had reminded her of the times before she had stood over. She often found her way to his flat on Friday nights; and when a fight with her mom drove her away from home, she would spend the whole weekend with him. She would sleep on his bed and Gendry on the couch in the adjoining room. She would wake up early and make them breakfast, which always ended up being either pancakes or an egg omelet. Then, she would spend the day with him at the mechanic shop, passing him the tools he needed to fix his motorbike.

But that had been a long time ago, another Arya, another Gendry.

Gendry passed her a pair of boxer shorts, the old ones with his initials that she always wore when she stood over. Surprised he still had them saved in a bottom drawer, she said, "You still have them?"

Gendry rolled his eyes, "What? You think that you would never stay here again?"

Arya trifled with the hem, "I just guess that… after I left… that it would get different."

Gendry sighed, feigning annoyance, "You're talking shit." He got closer to her, so she could see his eyes, "Nothing's changed… and it never will." He smiled, leaned forward, and gently kissed her forehead like he used to when she was little and barely could reach his chest.

Arya missed this and realized she needed it above all else. Why should she want to change anything? She probably was getting her feelings confused. She shoved that little voice to the back of her head.

Arya changed in the bathroom, by the sink. She smiled when she realized he still wore the same cologne she had bought him for a birthday present a year ago. It stood on the white ceramic top beside the cup that held his toothbrush and paste and the soap bar. These were his things and she held them. Then, she had a wild idea: to brush her teeth with his brush. He really wouldn't mind; and her justification was that they had kissed.

Arya slipped into the covers. They smelled like him. It felt like heaven. She wanted him to lie next to her, to feel his warmth, hear his heart jump through his shirt. But he had said goodnight and was sleeping on the couch. She moved her hand over her forearm. What would it feel like for him to be touching her there? Over her breasts? Over her belly and down there where she wanted him to be, where he could be one with her? She wanted to feel him all over. But touching herself would not be enough; perhaps, if he were far away and not in the next room.

It was 3:58 in the morning and she was wide awake. It had been only twenty-three minutes since they had gone to bed. However, it was late and Gendry could not be awake, but she still called out his name even though she did not expect an answer.

"Yes, Arya..." Gendry got off the couch and appeared at the doorpost. "Can't sleep?"

"No," her voice was strained, but she ignored it. "Slip into bed with me?" It was plea.

Gendry did not answer and Arya was about to regret it when he came around. He slipped beside her, without saying a word. Arya kept staring at the ceiling where at times the headlights of the passing cars shone. Her eyes were wide and she dared not move. She exhaled and wondered if he heard her.

Gendry pulled the covers, uncovering her. She pulled them, too. Gendry did the same. "Stop!" Arya giggled- a throaty laugh that had not escaped her for a long while. She bent over him and punched his shoulder. He cried out in protest, but she tried again harder. This time, he caught her wrist. A car passed and he was staring up at her. She stared right back. It was dark again, but she leaned down and found his lips. He was eager and soon had his hands up and down her back. Arya became bold and pressed herself against him, fitting every inch of her against him like pieces of a puzzle. She could feel his muscled abs and she pressed against them, arousing herself. She ached there as a fire within flickered. Gendry must have understood for he adroitly flipped her so he could be on top. He reached under her shirt and lightly grazed his fingertip over her brassiere, hard enough for her to feel him and respond with a sharp moan. It pleased him so he explored further. He grazed her belly and she reached up to meet him. She could feel him swell and fought hard not to be distracted. She pulled at his earlobe and explored his chest and back under his shirt. Something made her reach the waistband of his underwear.

When she proceeded to reach for more, Gendry stopped her. He quickly kissed her forehead. "Not this way." He rolled over and lay on his back, but did not untangle his fingers from her hair and his legs from hers.

Arya felt bad, "I'm sorry. I'm not good at this."

"You've never done this?" Gendry did not like how it sounded accusatory, but he had to know.

It was some time until she whispered, "No."

Gendry felt so guilty, so he drew her close to him. "I don't want you to do something you are not comfortable doing. Your first time should be good… not like this… not with me."

"But why?" Arya was so confused. It all felt so good, so right.

Arya rested her head on his arm. It felt strangely cool against her hot ear. Maybe he was right. Maybe she should wait until… until what exactly?

"Arya, you're my best friend. I want you to be happy and make good choices, and I am to make sure you do even if that means that I am not a good choice. I care for you." He sighed when he realized he was not being entirely clear and moreover honest. "I want your first time to have meaning… to be worth the wait."

"But what if I want the first time to be with you…_ only_ you?" She cocked her head at his direction to see if she could see him even in the dark.

"I'm not a good choice, Arya-"

"Why? Because you're my friend?"

"Because you are too young to understand."

Strangely, Arya was not angered. "Just because I am younger than you, does not mean I am dumb. What I want is my choice. It might be illegal in the eyes of the government, but for me, with you here, it is all I want."

Gendry kissed the top of her head, but did not try anything else. Arya did not as well. She just closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her. Gendry stood awake for a while. He kept thinking, wondering what truly had stopped him. He knew now what had: he was just not good enough for her. He wanted her to have the best, even if it meant that he was to stop her wanting him even when he wanted her just as well.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews and for being as thrilled as I am about the story and where it is headed. This chapter is crazy and full of emotion. I hope you enjoy. **_

_**P.s. I will be away until Sunday celebrating my 22nd birthday with family and friends. So, I am very sorry to keep you at the edge of your seats for two days. But I promise the next chapter after this one is so worth the wait.**_

_**Thank You!**_

**Chapter Five**

Arya was awakened by the honking of a horn outside. She jolted upright and realized she was in Gendry's bedroom, with him lying still beside her. His hand had slid down from her tummy to her lap and rested there. Arya shuddered. Gently, she caressed his open palm and laced her fingers around his. She brought them to her lips and kissed them. Was this love? To have someone so close and to feel so much pain when pushed away? It hurt so much and soon tears brimmed at her eyes. She let them fall. If she did not, she would scream and shatter into a million pieces. Why did he have to be so cruel? Wasn't it supposed to be like the movies? He should have fallen into her arms, calling out her name, making the stars shine brighter, bringing the moon closer…

But he left her wanting; left her feeling she was not enough.

What had he said? Something about him not being good enough? But he was all she wanted and not for the convenience of their friendship, but out of the love that had grown for him in her heart. She knew and understood him best. She was his half, the part that made him better and made him believe he was. Their age difference was not much- five years. She was going to college, had her fair share of growing up, knew what she wanted, and had accomplished everything she had promised herself since leaving home. For Gendry, he had become successful, moved on past the death of his mother and abandonment of his father, and was free. No girlfriends. No engagements. Nothing. He had grown into a very promising young man, who was genuine, cared for her above his needs and wants, was honest, was all she wanted in her life…

And in the end, he let her fall.

Arya looked at his still form. He had one leg hanging from the side of the bed and the other tucked under the covers. He stirred when she placed his hand on his chest. She decided she would leave it alone. Why ruin a friendship? It was the only one she had.

Arya bolted out of the bed when she heard keys turning in the front door. She shook Gendry awake. He sat upright and rubbed sleepiness off his eyes. He saw the alarm in Arya's, "Are you ok?"

"I think someone's trying to break in!" Arya yelled as she tapped his shoulder again and again, prompting him to get out of bed.

Gendry ran to grab his cricket bat as Arya got the stir-fry pan from the counter in the kitchen. All fear gone, Arya was heading towards the door, Gendry right behind, when it opened. A young woman, in her early twenties, appeared. Speechless, the stranger dropped her keys, but soon a smile of recognition formed at seeing Gendry. She picked up the keys.

Gendry dropped the bat and slid beside Arya, lowering the raised pan in her hand. "We don't need that." He awkwardly smiled, trying not to seem like he was averting her eyes.

Arya was now the speechless one, but not for long, "Who the fuck are you?" There was no need for manners.

The girl looked at Gendry, so he answered, "This is Margaery, my ex-girlfriend." He coughed into his fist.

"I'm sorry I was just picking up some stuff I had left." She rolled her eyes, "You told me you would be away for the weekend, so I thought it best to slip in and slip out." She had expressed everything with her hands as well.

"Sure," Gendry nodded and welcomed her in.

Arya moved aside so the 'ex-girlfriend' could walk in, pass her and into a place Arya called a second home. What happened to a proper introduction? Thoughts of how she could make the girl suffer crossed Arya's mind: a bang to the head with the pan for starters. How could Gendry not tell her? How could she assume he wouldn't have others? Arya soon turned her angry thoughts to herself. Inwardly, she beat herself up so hard she thought bruises would appear on her arms and face. How could she ever be anything? She would forever be the small fourteen year old girl. She would be Jon's little sister. She would be Arya, the friend. To be in that zone forever made her feel inconsequential, nonexistent. There was only one thing she could do…

Arya stormed passed them and into the bedroom. She looked about her in disgust. Never again! She grabbed her cargo pants, slipped the undies off and tossed them into the trash. In a flash she was dressed and heading out of the apartment.

Gendry stopped her, "Why are you going?"

Arya pulled her wrist from his grasp, "Why do you care? Go fuck yourself!" She did not look back as she walked out of the apartment- a place she promised herself she would never go back to… even though she did not want to go home.

Arya found her way into her bedroom. No one was home; no one ever was but she wanted someone to stop her on her way up the stairs. A hug or a reprimand would do. But it was a silent, uninterrupted climb. She entered her room and slammed the door hard behind her. She leaned against it and slid down to the floor. She banged her head again and again, letting the pain settle the reality that her heart had been broken for the first time. She cried long and hard, until the sobbing choked her and she curled into a ball. She wanted daddy, but he was gone. She wanted Jon, but he was too far away. And then she wanted Gendry and hated herself for it. She hated for a long time, until she fell asleep on the floor. She dreamed a deep dream of when she was little and daddy had her safe in his arms. She could feel them and smell him.

The buzz of her cell phone woke her up. She looked at the text.

_Gendry_: Why did you go?

She was not going to answer that. Another text soon arrived.

_Gendry_: I can explain. I'm such an ass… a fucking ass.

She was not going to bother and entertain an explanation. She deleted the messages and turned her phone off. She went to take a shower.

Gendry waited for a text for about three minutes when he gave up and sent four more. She did not reply and knew she had turned her phone off. It reminded him of the time she was mad about him not taking her to his prom. Then, he told her it would be awkward since she was in elementary school. She was so angry she gave him a busted lip and promised that she would never talk to him again. But it was an empty threat for within twelve hours she laughing and running into trouble with him. Instead of going to prom, he snuck a bottle of champagne and they spent the whole night talking and drinking on the rooftop of his flat. They shared a blanket and woke up together her hand in his. Perhaps, it was then when he knew he loved her. Loving her just happened, like summer happens and Christmas comes. It just was and losing her seemed impossible. But this time it was different. He was not so sure.

Gendry knew it was going to be hard, but he wanted her. Not just in the way his body did when he saw her dimpled smile, making her kissable, or the way the jeans hugged her well, revealing the curves of a woman. No, he wanted her company, their conversations, her presence. Her being with him was the right thing. The right thing could never be wrong. That made no sense. Perhaps, he had been wrong all along. Maybe he was just what was good for her. He loved her. Wasn't that all people needed in this life? It was so hard to come by, that pure unconditional love. And he was sure that was what he had for her. Maybe he had been wrong in stopping her, making her feel unwanted, giving her excuses. If Arya Stark wanted him in her life as a friend and as a lover, perhaps it was good. Perhaps, he was good enough.

He had let his pride get in the way like he always did. Not being good enough was the worst possible excuse. Just because he was afraid of getting too close in the fear of losing that person, didn't mean he was not good enough. He was to her and that is what should matter.

The situation looked so messed up. His ex-girlfriend walks into his flat while she is there. That does not make him look honest at all. Even though they hooked up long after Arya had left and broke up weeks before she got back, it was Arya's right to know. He should have told her, but that conversation would have been awkward since they were just friends. But he had tried at the petrol station, and that did not turn out so very well. Still, he should have come clean. He wanted to now, but Arya was not willing to talk. Who could blame her? It all looked bad. His pride was getting in the way, again. He knew what he had to do…


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back... What a weekend! My friends and cousin gave me the best birthday of my life. As promised, here's chapter six. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Six**

Arya told Sansa not to let him in from the staircase. "Tell him I'm not here… Tell him I'm sick… Tell him I went to a doctor's appointment… Tell him anything you want. I just don't want to see him or talk to him."

Sansa nodded; she really wasn't in the mood of getting in between Arya and Gendry. That had proven to be a mistake in the past. Right now things were just fine between the sisters and Sansa knew this. When younger, both were at each other's throat all the time, always picking at each other and competing for their father's affection. But soon Sansa gave up; their father loved Arya above all his children. Perhaps, this was because Arya reminded him of his sister, who had died long before any of his children were born. Arya ignored this truth, though. She was little- daddy allowed her to follow him everywhere and appeased all her boyish wants- and all was justified by his feeling sorry for her. Things changed when he died, though. Sansa grew a small heart, and it grew more after Joffrey. Arya left and when she came back Joffrey was cut out of Sansa's life. What happened with her and Joffrey was never clarified, but it had something to do with his abusing her and her learning that not all things that shines is gold. Sansa was careful with her temper, even her words were said after given some thought. She hugged more and smiled often. She was approachable. Arya noticed the change and welcomed it after some hesitation and guarded admittance that the change was permanent and had nothing to do with selfish plotting.

Sansa opened the door and blocked the entrance, making it very clear that Gendry was not welcomed. "What do you want?" She did not wait for an answer, "You know she is not here."

Gendry looked wounded, even anxious. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know. Why should I care?" She tried to sound like herself, even though deep down she really cared about her sister.

"Did she get back this morning?" Gendry was trying to see past Sansa, hoping to catch Arya hiding behind the corridor door that led into the entrance of the large house.

"That implies she was out all night." Sansa knew how to work Gendry up.

Gendry did not want to get Arya into trouble. "No… nothing like that… she was here... errr… ummm… last night. I just wanted to know because she said she was going out and I need to talk to her."

Sansa could read the lie in his eyes and decided it best not to cut him any slack. "Bullshit! Anyway, she is not here and won't be for a while." She had a story unfolding in her head. It was a good one. Arya would definitely approve.

"What are you saying?" Gendry stepped back, taking it as a personal offense as if Arya herself were standing there and telling him.

"She went to visit our uncle with mother, Rickon, and Bran for the summer. From there she plans to go to Braavos University when the summer break ends." Sansa sounded so convincing. She cocked an eyebrow and gave him a demeaning smirk. "Satisfied?" She just had to say it.

Gendry's face twisted in pain and confusion. "When did they leave?"

"I think you missed them by twenty minutes. Too bad though. She said something about not letting you know where she's staying and to tell you not to bother reaching her. She was talking a whole bunch of shit. I think you should just leave this one alone, Gendry." Sansa was starting to close the door, when Gendry stopped her. He was about to say something but regretted and walked away. He slipped into his car and rode off.

Arya must have heard for she came down the stairs. "He's gone, right?" A note of disappointment caught her off guard. What? It was not like she was expecting an apology, a hug, a kiss, and an "I love you".

"Yes, he's gone. I told him you, mom, Rickon, and Bran were staying at our uncle's for the summer and would go to University from there when summer break ends… Wasn't that a good one?" Sansa's pride needed petting, but Arya did not give her the satisfaction. She just nodded and walked up the stairs. She decided she would live in her room for the rest of the summer.

Sansa felt for her sister and stopped her, "You know what! That sounds like a good idea. Let's do that for the summer. Mom's always talking about visiting Uncle and it would be good since no one made any vacation plans. The boys would love to go, too. How 'bout it?" Sansa stroked Arya's hair.

The plan actually sounded good. "I don't want to bump into Gendry and staying here I most likely would. It would be nice to see Uncle, again. I kinda miss him." Arya started to smile, pushing Gendry away from her mind and slowly, without her wanting to, her heart.

Sansa giggled, "Let's tell mother. We could leave before dinner."

Arya slipped her arms around her big sister and they hugged. It was not awkward at all. It felt warm and good. Sansa kissed her cheek. Things would be good. The summer would be just as fun. Arya had made up her mind. She would forget Gendry. The pain would go in time. The memories would be another's soon enough.

"Guess what?" Arya pulled away.

"What?" Sansa noticed her sister's mischievous grin.

"Uncle had built a new stable and got like four new horses. We could ride like we used to when little."

"And I can race you… and I can win." Sansa teased.

"No! I've always been a better rider… and you cheated all those times." Arya walked with her, arm in arm, up the stairs.

"Whatever," Sansa rolled her eyes and let Arya enter their mother's room first. As she saw Arya go in, she shook her head. This time she knew what happened between Arya and Gendry: things just got complicated.

The summer came and went just as fast. Arya had the time of her life. She grew closer to Sansa in a way that once she had never thought possible. Her sparked connection with her mother became a clear foresight to a growing relationship. All three learned to understand each other within the time spent together into those two months.

Arya had no distractions about her life back home. Robb and Jon came to visit a few times, but none spoke of Gendry. Gendry had been forgotten. He never called, texted, or messaged. No, not even once. He had dropped from the face of the earth. So, it seemed to Arya, for he still worked with Jon at the company and spent most of every weekend with him and Robb. But somehow the brothers knew it best not to mention this to Arya. Sansa had told them of what happened and the three of them thought it best to leave it alone. Meddling had proven a disastrous move in the past.

Thus, Arya moved on. When she found the old texts in her phone she deleted them and also the pictures she had of them there. She had many others, but they were in a box under her bed and she was not going back there just to burn them. She would do that some other time, if she ever mustered up the courage. Instead, she focused on horseback riding, hiking, and even picked up fencing again. In those months she found herself. She healed.

When Theon Greyjoy entered the scene, she welcomed him and accepted his dating proposal. She really had never been on official dates before, so it was all new and exciting. He was a close friend of the family, who had always had eyes for Arya. Then Arya often ignored him, but when he returned from sea traveling most of the world there was something different about him that caught her off guard. He had grown into a handsome and promising man. He had built a sea cruising company that had set him very well. But to Arya it was the adventures he told her, the way he smiled at her, the way he held the door for her, the way he made her feel special that kept her to wanting see him.

They did very well for each other, but still when they kissed and he brought her to his place she would close her eyes and imagine it to be Gendry. She felt like she was betraying both of them so those nights never went too far. She wanted to wait more, until she replaced Gendry's eyes, lips, hands, and body with Theon's. That day never came and Theon agreed that they should wait.

She went off to university and he kept seeing her. He told her he loved her… she never said it back. She wanted to, but the words never formed. They lingered on her tongue and Gendry's name would replace them. She wanted to say them aloud, but his name just stuck there until she said nothing. Those nights she would sleep in Theon's arms and cry ever so silently. Why couldn't she move on? Why couldn't she forget? She would hate herself for making herself feel pain. She would turn over and kiss Theon, hoping this time he could have his way with her. But she would not let him finish; she let her hands or mouth release him. He would be thankful and she would lie beside him feeling empty and alone. She understood this was not love and she feared such a thing. Why did people bothered with love, when it never would last? So, she let her little heart grow cold and learned not to feel anything anymore. Theon could feel this change, but his love for her let it soon blind him. He would send her flowers and be there when she needed him. Little did he know she was looking for Gendry… and little did she know it too.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! Only three chapters left. I've got goosebumps.**

**Chapter Seven**

Arya ran to Theon's car. It was a warm Tuesday morning and she had chosen to wear a short white dress. It clung to her tightly, accentuating the curves of her hips and swelling bust. When had her body changed so much? She really did not notice. Perhaps after seeing Theon? He had taught her so much, and she was grateful in return. Her release came from his hands, and she put away the vibrator and erased the picture of Gendry leaning over her. Theon become enough. And her innocent days were somewhat over.

In all honesty, she did not make this change on purpose. Her time at university changed her, let her see things differently through older, tainted eyes. Her recent accrue of girlfriends lent her a steering hand in regards to fashion and makeup. But when one looked closely, Arya's taste for the masculine did not completely disappear. No, she still preferred shorts to skirts, dress pants to dresses, graphic T's to blouses, and sneakers to heels. Only, this day was different. She was going home after a whole year studying abroad.

"Is this too much?" Arya turned around so Theon could see all of her. She liked when she left him staring, mouth slightly opened in awe.

"Not for me." Theon sighed and pulled her into the car for a passionate kiss.

Arya responded but had no desire of starting anything in the parking lot of her university, where surely fellow classmates and faculty were watching. So, she pushed him away, making it unobvious by giggling. Theon smiled and drove out of the lot and onto the main road.

The ride was quiet and interrupted only when she went to pick up Jon's present. It was his birthday today and she was going to make her first visit there. It was going to be a surprise. He still worked at the family company, but had expanded it successfully to other branches, one of them being Braavos just several miles away from her university. However, the main branch stood where it had always been, making it still impossible for her to visit him often. But she did not mind. She was too focused with school work and made it clear to Theon that he was to distract her a little as possible.

Gendry still worked there. She had known when Sansa told her several months ago that he was made head chairman of the company since Robb became president and Jon vice president. Arya responded, asking her why she should want to know, let alone care. Sansa quickly changed the subject about her dating Sandor, some bloke who worked in security management.

Avoiding Gendry was going to be impossible, especially now that he had become one of the "family". This quickly reminded her of the time she dreamed he would one day officially assume that title through his marrying her. She scoffed at this aloud and Theon interrupted her thoughts.

"What's so funny?" He exited from the interstate and continued onto the parkway.

"No, just thinking about something… someone…" Arya looked out of the window, not ready to confront Theon.

"Your family?" He gave her a getaway.

Arya nodded and smiled at him. He would never know. There would be no reason since she would be in and out of there. He would never bump into Gendry, nor would she. This she confirmed in her head as if she had the power of convincing fate. She pushed the thought of her meeting him and the certain possibility that they would meet at a future family gathering or a business operation. She would deal with that later, if she gave _later_ a chance.

They drove up to the valet, who took Theon's keys and gave him a ticket number. Theon opened the car door and escorted Arya out and into the main lobby. She struggled to hold the big green box, but denied his help because she wanted to give it to Jon. "I've got this," she sounded impatient, almost nervous. Theon let her.

They exited the lift on the thirty-first floor, the managerial department. It was luminous, white, and immaculate. The secretarial station stood before them and Arya asked to see Jon. "I am Arya Stark and would like the pleasure of seeing my brother, Jon."

The secretary must have noticed the resemblance of the young woman before her to that of Jon's office picture, for she did not require identification and picked up the phone. "Good morning, is Jon available for visitors… He is. Thank you." The secretary made the calculation that it was a surprise visit sizing the large box, expertly gift-wrapped. "He is free at the moment. You can go in Miss Stark. It is office numbered 243, on the left hand side, down the corridor to your left."

Arya nodded her thanks and was about to head down the hall, when Theon stopped her. "I think it is best that you two have your moment. I'll wait for you here."

"Thank you," Arya whispered as he kissed her forehead. Then, right there, she understood how undeserving she was of his love.

Gendry finished the conference call and singed the several documents Jon wanted to see before they were faxed. He dated them and smiled at the recollection that it was Jon's birthday. He and Robb were given the charge by Sansa of getting Jon in time for his surprise birthday party. It was supposed to be the biggest one, even though Catelyn did not approve. But when had she ever approved of anything?

The party was to be at the Winterfell estate, the garden grounds to be exact. Everything had been ready and all that was left was getting Jon to the party without him suspecting. That would be tough since Jon had not been there since he moved out at eighteen. Well, Robb had shared an idea earlier and it seemed worth the try.

Out of nowhere, the sudden thought that Arya would be at the party struck him. He had forced himself to not think about her in a very long time, perhaps months. He gave up calling her when the recording that the number had been disconnected played. He gave up when Jon told him she was seeing Theon Greyjoy. But somewhere inside, he knew he gave up when he let her go that summer long ago.

Gendry shook the thoughts of Arya. He knew he would deal with the situation when it came. He would smile and move on, trying to avoid her at the rest of the time in the party.

He picked up the papers, slipped them into the manila folder, and walked towards Jon's office.

Arya knocked on the door and her heart jumped. She was so excited at seeing her favorite sibling. Jon had always been her favorite, even though he was her half-brother. They had always gotten along- him bringing her presents like the time he brought her the small sword so she could practice fencing, and her always defending him in front of Catelyn, who had never accepted him as one of her own. When he left, it broke her heart even though he was several minutes away by car. Not seeing him at the breakfast table or close enough down the hall, made her feel alone. That's when she met Gendry…

"Come in," Jon's polished voice echoed in response.

Arya opened the door, covering her face with the large box just to build excitement. She closed the door with her foot and made her way to him. She placed it down on the table and shouted, "Surprise!"

Jon bolted up from his leather chair, clumsily got out from behind his desk, and threw his arms around her. "God! It is so good to see you!" He pulled back to get a full look of her. "Wow! You've grown." He shook his head.

"I hope so," she punched his shoulder, playfully.

He exhaled loudly, "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," she admitted, finally satisfied deep in her heart to be home.

"Sit… sit… tell me everything." Jon sat across from her, at the edge of his desk and swung his left leg.

Arya was about to tell him about university, Theon's hints on a marriage proposal, and her confusing want to go away, far away, when someone knocked on the door. Jon excused himself and stopped her with his index finger. She smiled, so happy to see him. Jon answered, "Come in."

The door opened and Gendry stood there, ready to walk in and hand the folder to Jon. But then he noticed Arya. She had turned around to see who was at the door and their eyes locked. She was so beautiful, her hair long and chestnut, cascading down her back and in the front of the white dress, where some of her cleavage showed. She no longer was a teenage girl, but a woman. Where had the tomboy, punching machine gone? Before him, was Arya all grown up, with her legs crossed and in heels?

More than seconds had passed, when Gendry found himself and curtly said his greeting, that of those between acquaintances, no hint of friendship ever standing between them. "Good day, Miss Stark."

Arya summed him up and an old pain returned. It took her breath away. Gendry seemed taller, his muscled body accentuated by the black pin-striped suit and silk tie. She noticed how his face reflected the maturity he had undergone. However, his eyes were still ice-blue and his hair thick and black. She fought the sudden temptation of running up to him and kissing his lips long and passionately. So, she just sat there and replied coldly, "Yes, it is a good day, Mister Waters." There was nothing else to say, so she turned in the chair and faced Jon, making it clear that she was done.

Jon noticed the tension and gave Gendry a good escape, "Those are the papers I need to sign?"

Unwillingly, Gendry took his eyes off of Arya, "Yes, when you are ready, I'm in my office."

"Thank you, Gendry," Jon said and excused him.

Gendry walked away and closed the door, not once looking down to see Arya again.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am posting both the 8th and 9th chapters today, because I want their fighting to be over. For those who appose Theon Greyjoy as Arya's rebound-guy, I am so sorry but I have the liberty since it is an alternative universe. I had no other guy that was close enough in her life to be there when she wanted to forget about Gendry. I too am not so pleased with his character in the book series, but in my story he is a totally different person. I hope you enjoy... and continue reading onto chapter nine. **

**_Please review they help develop my ideas for the next chapter._**

**Chapter Eight**

Arya said goodbye to Jon after they had caught up. There was still much more of catching up to do, but he had a meeting to get to and Arya wanted to get home and see what was left for her to do regarding the surprise party. She met Theon at the lift, talking to the secretary about the recent travel sales his company was offering to King's Landing.

He lit up when he saw her. "How'd it go?" He wrapped his arm around her waist.

She slipped out of it, "I'm tired. Take me home." To make it less offensive, she pecked his cheek and forced a smile. Inside, she was dying to get out of there, out of the possibility of letting Gendry see she was with Theon.

The valet brought the car to the front and Theon retrieved the key, while Arya was about to get inside when someone from behind her was calling her name, "Arya… Arya!"

Jon called Gendry to his office. He had to fix this one. His little sister's happiness meant everything to him and he understood that Gendry Waters was the reason she had distanced herself from most of all she knew and loved. Since that summer, she had changed, and the change frightened Jon, something that was very difficult to manage. Love was a complicated thing, something he understood since he met Ygritte, who was now his girlfriend of two years. However, love could be less complicated if people sorted things out, of which he was planning to help do with his sister and Gendry.

Gendry appeared at the door, "You finished the papers?"

Jon nodded and handed him back the folder, "Thank you." Without looking up at Gendry from his seat behind the desk, Jon said, "Arya left her purse. Could you manage to catch her?"

Gendry grabbed the purse and ran out of the office, leaving Jon laughing to himself. He had no time to think. Perhaps, this was the chance he had been looking for all along. What was he going to say to her? "I love you." "I've been such a fool." "I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He didn't know what to say. He didn't care if she didn't respond. He just wanted to come clean.

The lift was not fast enough for him. He kept counting the flights. Twenty-nine. Twenty-eight. Twenty-seven. He held the purse tighter and tighter. Finally, the lift opened and he ran out. He could still make out her form heading towards the exit, where the valet handed a young man a pair of keys. He called out her name, "Arya… Arya!"

She turned around.

His heart stopped.

He caught his breath effortlessly. "You forgot your purse." He offered it to her.

Arya was taken aback and was not able to respond. She just looked up at him, her eyes tearing. He caught this and fought the temptation of wiping them away and taking her into his arms. She appeared so defenseless. He wanted to protect her, never let her know fear, hurt, or loneliness. He was going to be there for her. Starting now.

"Something got in my eye," Arya lied, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She had to look tough. Arya was a Stark. So, she grabbed her purse. "Thank you, Gendry." She said his name out loud. It caught her breath and she wanted to punch his face hard, making him feel pain like she did. But something restrained her. She just smiled and walked to the car door.

Gendry was not going to let her go. No, not this time. He was on a mission and he was going to complete it. "Will you be at the party?" What a stupid question he thought. Of course she was, she was Jon's sister. He wanted to take back those words, but that was impossible.

"Yes," she said as she sat in the car. It had almost caught in her throat.

"So, I'll see you there," Gendry noticed the guy sliding into the driver's seat. It was Theon Greyjoy. When did he come back and what was he doing with Arya? He did not want to compute the obvious. So, he just satisfied himself with Theon being an old friend of the family.

"Yes," she said a little bit above a whisper.

Gendry smiled back. Then, he would have a chance to tell her how he felt and how sorry he was. He would make her see. She would take him back.

Arya forced a smile. Theon started the car. She wanted to reach out a hand and let Gendry know that she had forgiven him, that all that was said and done was in the past. They were here, now and she loved him more than ever. He would forever own her.

The meeting was over. Theon drove out of the driveway. Arya could see Gendry appear smaller and smaller in the side-view mirror, until he was a black speck and soon not there at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Omg! In this chapter, we will see the tables turn! ****_Please review..._****  
**

**Chapter Nine**

Arya tried her best to ignore the fact that Gendry was in the sea of faces. The garden held over one hundred guests, all cajoling, talking, and drinking. It was the biggest party of the season and Jon was truly surprised when he arrived, thinking that Robb needed his help regarding the selling of the estate- a complete fabrication of information to get him over immediately. Gendry had driven him there, since he said that Robb wanted his advice as well. Jon never suspected a thing.

Arya arrived with Theon, though she shook him off when she went to the bar and ordered a shot of Patron to start a long night of drinking. Theon soon found the secretary he had been speaking to earlier that afternoon. She had come alone and was soon flirting with Theon, who was guarded at first but at seeing Arya push him away he decided to play along.

Theon was not stupid, though he knew Arya thought him to be so. He admitted he once was in love with her, but that had dwindled into infatuation, which soon dissipated into familiar compassion. He knew there was no moving on with her when he asked her why she never let him go all the way. She told him she was waiting for marriage. So, he took this as a hint that she wanted a marriage proposal; but when he randomly brought up the subject she told him she had plans and settling down was not her thing at almost nineteen. Then, he knew Arya had never loved him and he was willing to move on. Why not start at the party with a pretty secretary? So, he flirted and left Arya alone. In simpler words, they were over.

Arya felt so hot in her little black dress and her feet ached in the high stilettos. She wanted to get out of her clothes so badly. Darkness had etched her way across the sky and the garden was now illuminated by hundreds of lanterns. She could easily slip away to the lake and not be missed. Her family was busy with entertaining and she would have no part in small talk.

The walk was lonely and dim, but she still could make her way to the Weirwood tree by the lake. She had gone there so many times as a child. Thus, she took off her shoes, stole a bottle of whiskey, and made her way to the shores of Gods Eye.

She shuddered as she dipped her feet into the lake. It felt good and she took a greedy sip from the bottle. What was she thinking? Gendry wasn't going to bother with her. Why should he? She had given every indication that there was nothing to say that could mend their broken friendship. She sneered and took another sip. She would be forever alone now that things were clear between her and Theon. Maybe that was her problem: always fearing that she would be alone. She had to stop being so clingy. She kept hanging on to past years, with passed people and old hopes. She had to stop doing that, making it a promise as she drank from the bottle again.

Her pride got her here- alone, cold, and miserable. When had she changed? She knew it happened when she turned her back on Gendry. Never in her whole life before she would have thought of doing such a thing. She was stronger than this. The Arya she missed would have faced Gendry, demand an explanation, forgive and forget the mistake of not telling her, and move on with their friendship. Perhaps, she was too young to understand, then? Perhaps, it had been her pride?

Arya deeply took another sip. It burned down her throat, making her tear but soon the tears fell and she was crying. She missed Gendry so much and this realization came with seeing him that afternoon. She should have told him everything: how she felt, what she still feels. She should have told him that Theon was no one. Make Gendry see that the love she has for him would ask no more. Friendship was enough if it meant he would come back into her life. Arya knew she had been stupid, and she hated herself for it. Running away was not a very good solution. She had to tell Gendry. She had to take all this off her chest.

Arya heard a branch snap behind her and she jumped up, spilling some of the whiskey on her dress. "Shit!" she exclaimed as she tried brushing it off, which only made it worse as it soaked into the fine material. She tried to stand up, but tripped and was about to fall into the water when a strong hand pulled her towards a sturdy chest. It smelled of Gendry. She pulled away, not being able to believe it until she could see for herself; but the alcohol had made her lightheaded and blurry-eyed.

Arya could only make out the sharp jawline and black hair, but she could not believe it. "Is it really you Gendry?" She reached up and touched his cheek. It was warm; he was not a ghost.

"Yes, m'lady," his voice was husky, fully of emotion. "I'm here… I'm not going anywhere… never." Gendry bent over and kissed the top of her head. Arya relaxed, her hands still grabbing his forearms, not willing to let go thinking that if she did the dream would break.

"Never?" she asked, doubt creeping in.

"No, not even if you want me to." He tucked the stray strand of hair behind her ear. He was ready to explain and she was willing to listen. "Arya, I've been your friend and will never stop, but I… I… I love you." He gasped for air, all the love he had for her in him choking up inside wanting to come out.

Arya just stared at him, unbelieving everything she just heard. "You have?" She wanted to tell him everything-

"Yes, long before you came back last summer. I just didn't think I was good enough. You know- you being a Stark and me being just Gendry-"

Arya grabbed his face in her small hands to make his eyes lock with hers, "Listen to me. You are Gendry Waters and nothing is better to me than you. You are not just good enough. You are everything. I mean that, Gen. You are _everything_… to me… to me." She sobbed, begging him to believe her. "I should not have run away when you came to the house. I should have heard you out… and I am so sorry… so _very_ sorry." Anger towards herself boiled. "I don't know why I run away?" Her eyes were wide with frustration.

"Sometimes, we need to run away." Gendry placed his large hands over hers, which were still resting on his cheek. He peeled them away and brought them to his lips and kissed them. "I was stupid. I _am _stupid. I should have just told you how I felt, how I _feel._" He grazed her knuckles over his lips. "I want to be with you, Arya. I want to make love to you. I want to make you happy for as long as I live." Gendry sighed long and hard. "Margaery was nothing and all the others before were just distractions when I should have been with you. I should have-"

Arya stopped him here, "I've made my own bad choices. Let's not talk of the others in our past. Let them stay there."

Gendry half smiled, "I love you…" He pulled her closer to him. "I want to be your friend and lover for as long as I live."

Arya suddenly realized what he was proposing. She couldn't. She was afraid. "But it's complicated. We are five years apart. I'm at university… far away. You work here." She was running again?

Gendry did not take offense. Arya had substantial fears. "Well, love usually is. But love is worth fighting for. You are worth fighting for." He squeezed her hands to reassure her. "We can make it work. We'll make it work."

Arya nodded, drawing strength from him. What was there to fear? Nothing. Theon did not matter. Margaery had become a footnote. For right now, Arya and Gendry had all they needed: each other. She smiled, "I love you," and saying those words healed her inside.

"I love you," Gendry sighed and with that he bent down. When his lips touched hers, she shuddered as pleasure raked through her whole body. It was a reverent kiss, that of a devoted lover admiring and cherishing his lady. Arya opened her mouth and drew him in, sliding her hands around his neck, wanting to absorb him until it hurt. She made it known, "I want you Gendry… I want you now more than last summer, more than ever."

He responded by drawing her to his pelvis. She pressed hard against him, while earnestly exploring his mouth. She wanted him with a fury. It had been pent up within her for so long.

"I need you," Gendry took her hand. "Let's get out of here and go to my place."

Arya was too overwhelmed to speak, so nodded her consent.

She had forgotten her heels and the bottle, and they both ran to his car.


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank each and everyone of you who have favored, followed, and commented on this story. Yes, we come to a close. Or do we have to? Please let me know if you want a continuing story that will test the newly found relationship Arya and Gendry have. I am thinking about a story titled "You Are Me". Let me know. I love writing for y'all! Please review. **

**Chapter Ten**

Gendry carried her from the car and into his apartment, like the lady she was. He could not believe that he was here, with her in his arms, in his flat. There were no words passed between them as he took her into his bedroom- their bedroom for he had still kept her poster of the Beetles on the wall, her underwear in the bottom drawer, her picture on the top shelf. He did not peel his eyes away from hers. He wanted to tell her, beyond the power of speech, that she was the only woman in the world, the only thing in his life that mattered, the only one that owned him, body and soul. And, so, he told her.

Arya just looked back, her eyes wide in disbelief and anxiety. Here stood Gendry, _her _Gendry. He was holding her, telling her things that needed no words. She knew he loved her. She could feel it as he held her against his body, sharing the excitement that passed between them like friction. She was going to tell him how much she loved him in return.

Gendry laid her, gently, upon the mattress without taking his eyes off her. She smiled and brought a cool hand to the back of his neck and firmly brought him to her lips. She kissed him, softly, like a gentle graze, almost not there. He kissed back, with equal delicacy: he wanted her to know that she was everything to him, that he would protect her, that he would not let anyone take her from him, that nothing in the world could come between, that she had him.

Arya responded by pulling away and looking deep into his eyes. They were so blue and filled her with sadness. She wished she had never run away. She should have stayed. And just when regret was about to ruin the moment, Gendry kissed her again, this time more urgently, with deep wanting. She soon forgot remorse and found his lips with greater want than she had ever had.

Gendry traced kisses from her lips to left ear, first nibbling the lobe and then coming to a soft place behind her ear. He held her to him, her head resting on his shoulder as she clung to his shoulder through the shirt, desperately wanting to be absorbed by only him. She had never felt this before, not ever.

Gendry let his hand rake through her hair so he could cradle her head as the other hand caressed her cheek. She sighed and he knew she was ready.

Arya let him undo the dress's zipper, leaving her exposed before him only in her brassiere and lace underwear. At first she felt shame, hoping her small body could be enough for him, enough to make him happy and whole. But when Gendry audibly held his breath in reverent awe, she felt no shame, only want. She called out to him in choked gasps, "I want _you_, Gendry… all of you."

Gendry smiled, "As you wish, m'lady" He kissed her quick and hard, as she helped him out of his shirt. He pulled away so he could see her face. Arya moaned at the site of him.

How long had it been since she had seen him, truly seen him? Too long and it made her ache. The chiseled muscles of chest and abs rippled under her breezy touch. Gendry moaned, as if it, too, ached somewhere in him from the longing. She reached up and kissed his right shoulder, wanting him to know there would be no pain no more. She let her hands caress every inch of his chest and back. She propped herself up so she could kiss is arms, neck, face, and lastly lips. Each kiss intensified her sensations, wanting him so badly to find her.

And, Gendry did find her. He peeled away the clothes that remained and let her admire him. She purred and let him remove her underwear. She lay there, letting him burn every inch of her into memory. She let his fingers roam, mapping every mark, every bump, every stretch of skin. Her desire for him grew and she pulled him to her, letting their bodies touch until there was no space in between them. She could feel him swell and she closed her eyes as if to say a prayer of thanksgiving.

Gendry slipped a hand under her, in the space just below her lower back. He pulled her up so he could grind his hip to hers, letting the heat between them rise. She could feel him want her now. So, she raised her lips to his ears, "You will be my first and only." It was a promise. She could feel him exhale his relief over her back. Arya thanked herself for all the times she had not let Theon in.

Arya spread her legs as Gendry positioned himself. Suddenly, she was afraid of the pain that would soon follow. Gendry must have read her mind, for he took her hands in his and kissed them. "I will be slow, m'lady." Her fear vanished.

Gendry eased himself into her, slowly, making the act of breaking her maidenhead an almost painless course. Arya gasped when her body swallowed him; and he thought he had hurt her, so he kissed her cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Arya replied, "No… don't be. I can feel you in me… Now, you _are _me."

This filled Gendry with more love and he kept his promise. He waited until she moved to position herself and he soon moved with her. She groaned, now the pain a faint memory. She moved again, starting a rhythm of her own, and he followed her. He was good to her as their bodies became one entity. The pain, only a distant memory, was soon replaced with the unity of their moans as they made love. They never let their eyes roam; they just looked at each other, letting their souls fuse into one.

When Arya closed her eyes as the pleasure swept through her, Gendry begged her to keep her eyes open so he could see them. He wanted tell her everything she made him feel. And when he did, they bodies released a floodgate of unimaginable pleasure, making come undone in each other's arms.

When they had finished, Gendry kissed her forehead. He was sweaty and spent, and rolled off her, leaving Arya shuddering as the final rush of pleasure swept through her. She laid there, staring at the ceiling, wishing a car's taillights could come, but the room was full of light. So, she just listened to them catch their breath and realize the time apart had never really happened- she was in his bed, in his room, in his arms looking for taillights.

Gendry drew her to his side. He held her hand over her damp belly, his fingers tightly laced around hers, letting her know that he was there. He wrapped her tiny head and kissed the top. She wrapped her arm around his neck and did not let go.

"I love you, Gendry," Arya said, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I love you, m'lady," Gendry said seriously.

"How will we make it work?" There was no doubt in her voice; she was certain there was a way.

"I will take the Vice President position in Braavos Robb asked me to take last week. We could get our own place." He saw the smile light up her face. He was ready to tell her. "I can wait until you finish university, so I can make you into a proper wife." He said it in a whisper, just for her to hear even though there weren't others present.

She punched his shoulder playfully, "Arya Waters." She liked the way it sounded, but she was not going to let him see her all caught up. "It does not sound half as bad."

Gendry laughed loudly. "So that's a 'yes'?" He knew the answer already, but wanted her to say it.

"Yes," she giggled, "Yes."

Gendry kissed her lips, "You _and_ me."

Arya nodded, "You _are_ me."


End file.
